Nights in White Satin
by lovepb13
Summary: “Because Nobles and their servants should exist in different worlds. They should not and will not be familiar in my kingdom.” Gwen/Morgana Merlin/Arthur


Title: Nights in white Satin  
Fandom: Merlin  
Genre: Romance  
Characters & Pairings: Gwen/Morgana, Arthur/Merlin  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: 1x12

Disclaimer: I don't own BBC's_ Merlin  
_Summary: _"Because Nobles and their servants should exist in different worlds. They should not and will not be familiar in my kingdom." _

Uther watched his ward from a high window, furrowing his brow when the young woman unconsciously brushed against her maid's cloak, smoothing out a fold. If he had been asked a week ago what was the name of Morgana's maid he would not have known for it was of no consequence to him, as far as he had been concerned she was as much of a shadow as the other servants.

Now he knew different. He had been watching Morgana and her maid since he had been threatened with never being forgiven if he killed _Gwen's _father. If she had shouted that she would never forgive him if he killed this man then he would have suspected nothing, she was a champion of the underdog after all. Maybe even if she had said her maid's father or even called him by name it would have gone unnoticed but that one word, that one name had changed everything for Uther.

Gwen. _Guinevere_.

Uther knew that everything that Morgana had done, the tears that she had shed and the anger in her eyes were all for that that maid. He should have known that Morgana would find a maiden to rescue, she was always more of the knight than a lady, he blamed her father. Her father had indulged her so, having no sons he had allowed his only daughter to behave as she wished and travel with him as a son would.

"Gabriel!" Uther called, still watching as Morgana and Gwen wove through the market below.

"Yes, my liege." Sir Gabriel was the oldest of the knights and remained loyal to Uther though it was his son Arthur who now led the knights.

"Have a new maid assigned to Lady Morgana and post her current main in the kitchens under the forth hall." Uther turned to Gabriel, making sure his seriousness was conveyed. "Make sure the new maid is older and of more experience than her current maid, perhaps one with children about the Lady Morgana's age."

Gabriel nodded and left the room. He had long since learned not to question Uther's orders.

.....................................................................

After parting at the market Gwen had promised to be along in time to ready Morgana for dinner though she had the afternoon off to get some of her father's things in order. Only four days had passed since Tom had died but Gwen's aunt was coming to Camelot to handle the letting of the workshop that was connected to the house and Gwen wanted to clear it out before she arrived.

By the time twilight was weighing heavy on the sky Morgana began to worry that Gwen had been detained by her grief and was weeping alone in the failing light. She squinted out the window, scanning for Gwen's house amongst the mess of the village, finding it and trying to discern of the light around the entrance was from inside the house or the tannery opposite. Having little luck she gave up and decided that at least she could decide on a dress for the occasion even if she could not manage the complex fastenings that made it fit like a second skin. She had just decided on an emerald green gown when there was a knock on the door and the scullery maid came in, bowing her head to Morgana and carrying a pail of steaming water over to the tin bath behind the screen.

"What is your purpose here?" Morgana asked for this was one of Gwen's chores.

"On the King's orders I am to take over as your maid." The woman said, head still bowed in subservience.

"Where is Gwen?" Morgana asked, alarmed.

"She has been assigned to the kitchens, Milady."

Her heart relaxed as she realised that Gwen had not been harmed but it quickly raced again in anger that Uther had reassigned her. What business did he have meddling in the affairs of servants? She had never even heard him call his own servant Jonathan, whom had served him for ten years, by name.

"I will not be taking a bath, I must meet with the King." Morgana informed the almost elderly maid. A pang of guilt struck her when the woman nodded and bent down to empty the water from the bath, she was too old to be doing such work. "I will not need you for the rest of the night, go home to your family."

"Have I done something wrong?" The woman asked.

"Not at all, Harriet. It is Harriet, isn't it?" Morgana was sure that this was one of the maids Gwen had talked about, the one whose son was at war for the church in a far off land.

Harriet's eyes lit up. "Yes Milady."

"Then go home Harriet, the day is almost done."

Harriet nodded and smiled, bending down to scoop water from the bath.

.....................................................................

"Uther Pendragon!" Morgana bellowed as she burst into the King's chambers. "Why is there a scullery maid in my chambers?"

"Be careful how you speak to your King!" Uther chastised. "Have you learned nothing of obedience from your night in the dungeons?"

"I need a maid young enough to serve me properly, Gwen has done so since I arrived in Camelot. Why change it now?" Morgana tempered her breathing.

"I do not have to explain my motives to you, you are but a child." Uther fumed.

"We had reconciled, why endanger that with this?" Morgana asked sharply.

"Because Nobles and their servants should exist in different worlds. They should not and will not be familiar in my kingdom." Uther was resolute.

Morgana sighed heavily and bit her tongue, getting herself locked up again would not solve anything, maybe she would have more luck with Arthur.

.....................................................................

"Arthur." She had decided that a more soft approach would be more appropriate with Arthur as she needed to him to be on her side and shouting at him wouldn't achieve her goal.

"Morgana, shouldn't you be getting ready for the feat tonight?" Arthur was stood in the middle of the room with arms outstretched as Merlin made small alterations to his outfit.

"I'm not going to the feast." Morgana said, closing the door behind her. "Uther has taken Gwen from my service."

"I'm sorry." Arthur said sincerely. "Has he given you a reason?

"He thinks we were too familiar." Morgana sighed.

"Well he isn't wrong Morgana." Arthur said.

"You're a one to talk." Morgana laughed humourlessly, gesturing to Merlin.

"That's different." Arthur countered.

"How?" Morgana asked. "How is it different for you than me? Why should I have to live by rules you do not?"

Arthur paused. He knew that Morgana was right but challenging his farther on this would put his relationship with Merlin in danger. As far as he knew the king was too busy disapproving of him to notice his affinity with Merlin, it had taken an event to bring Morgana's fondness of Gwen to light.

"Help me Arthur, you are still in my debt." Morgana pleaded.

"It's been a lifetime, Morgana. I can't still be in your debt." Arthur sighed and shrugged on his overcoat.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, speaking for the first time.

"Whilst Arthur and his father were visiting my father's fort we were attacked by the warriors of a rival chiefdom. They stormed the walls and plundered the houses within. Arthur was cowering beneath the tip of a short-sword when I found him and dispatched his attacker." Morgana never took her eyes off Arthur, watching for his reaction. "He was 8 and I 6, that was the first man I slew in battle. I wish I could say it was the last but times were troubled and I have been at many a battlefield."

"He will help." Merlin said. "You and Gwen keep our secret, the least we can do is enable yours."

Morgana nodded towards him in a bow that would have made Uther's blood boil.

"Merlin!" Arthur scolded.

"Don't be indolent Arthur, listen to the boy and take a stand." Morgana said. "The King just needs reassurance that a falter in formality with servants is common in this age, make him believe that it is company, pure and simple."

Arthur nodded. "If I can."

Morgana turned and called back to him over her shoulder as she exited the room. "You will."

.....................................................................

When Arthur returned to Merlin after the feast he was in a foul mood.

"You didn't change his mind then?" Merlin asked as the prince pouted his way out of his overcoat.

"Oh yes, Morgana has her maid back but I had to agree to escort Lady Aewyn back to her father's kingdom before he would even listen to me." Arthur moaned.

"That doesn't sound do bad." Merlin reasoned.

"She's from one of the northern isles." Arthur said incredulously.

Merlin frowned. "How long will the return journey take?"

"A month! A whole bloody moon cycle!" Arthur raged.

It was Merlin's turn to pout. "I can come with you though, right?"

"Not unless you want to spend the rest of your days working from the kitchen?" Arthur bit.

"I doubt I would be posted to the kitchens, maybe the stables..." Merlin said.

Arthur looked as him as if he were mad; he was definitely no longer in Morgana's debt.

.....................................................................

"My lady." Gwen's quiet voice came from behind her, soft as the woman's touch.

"Gwen!" Morgana exclaimed, drawing her into a quick hug. It had been 3 days since Uther's promise to reinstate Gwen as Morgana's maid but he probably just wanted her to know that she did not have her own way.

"It's good to be out of the kitchens." Gwen smiled.

"It's good to have you back." Morgana smiled, slipping her arms around Gwen's waist in a show of affection uncommon even between them whilst the sun still shone.

Gwen blushed under Morgana's gaze. "I hear Arthur isn't pleased with you."

"He's pleased to be out of my debt." Morgana said.

"Not that story again." Gwen laughed, deciding Morgana was in a good enough mood to be teased.

"I was intrepid!" Morgana protested. "The picture of gallantry."

"Of course you were."Gwen smiled, enjoying the feel of Morgana's hands pressed against the small of her back.

"I get you out of that sweaty kitchen and you're being unkind to me." Morgana pouted.

"You really are just like Arthur." Gwen laughed, draping her arms around Morgana's neck.

"Not quite like Arthur." Morgana whispered, leaning down so their lips were almost touching.

"No, not quite like Arthur." Gwen agreed, tilting up to capture Morgana's lips. "Not quite like Arthur at all."


End file.
